


shut up Stark

by fiax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Tony Stark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gangs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THE AUTHOR NEEDS SLEEP, The Author is ill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax
Summary: Tony really needs to stop talking.





	1. that much talking is going to get you killed one day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic yikes!
> 
> Its not beta read or anything so any issues please pop it in the comments :) or just talk in there too
> 
> Enjoy?

'Stark Industries' was one of the most successful gangs in Brooklyn; he controlled most street transactions south of the botanical gardens. Most people took the leader of the group as a ruthless bastard, for the stories of what he had done to people who betrayed him were longer than the declaration of independence. Anthony Edward Stark, or Tony, was not as the stories reported at all. There had been times when he had needed to deal with some of the less willing members and it had ended badly, but nothing ever started out badly.  

Tony kept himself to himself, kept all his receipts in order, kept his beard trimmed and everyone fed.

The Howling Commandos ran the other half of Brooklyn. Their leaders: ‘Captain America’ and his ‘Winter Soldier’, these two had just as dirty a reputation as Tony did, only theirs had a solid founding. Using Black Widow and Hawkeye, a former assassin duo, and the Captain’s seconds kept a tight hold on the north of Brooklyn, making sure that everything going on was proper, and if someone broke the rules, well, they would never be seen again. 

\-----  
"Pepper, how many times do I have to tell you, I can't do the board meeting today because I'm doing the rounds?" Tony scrubbed an exasperated hand over his face, spinning his chair round to face the redhead.

"Tony, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you to do the rounds because it's not safe?" Pepper countered back, she perched on the corner of Tony's desk.  
"You know I'll be safe." Tony opened his suit jacket and showed Pepper the assortment of weapons lining the jacket, he pulled back the sleeves to show her the stab proof shirt he wore underneath, "new material, nothing I've used can get through it."

"That's great Tony I'm really proud of you, but what if someone catches you off guard? I've heard reports that the Winter Soldier has been sniffing around the edges of where you work, what if he gets you?" Pepper reached out to cup Tony's face, "I couldn't live with myself if they got you."

"I know Pep, but maybe I can talk to him? He might be a nice guy below the muzzle and guns, you never know, I might even get a look at that arm of his," Tony leaned into her touch, "besides, I promised Peter I'd look at his blueprints today."

Pepper sighed gently at Tony's love for the kid, "alright, but if something goes wrong, you're not on rounds anymore, I'll send Nat out or something."  
"Ugh Pep you know I don't trust that woman." Tony recoiled slightly; he stood up, smoothed his suit and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

\----

Bucky leant against the wall around the corner from the rescue centre. If Steve was correct; Stark was visiting this pet shelter today as part of his weekly rounds. Bucky smirked to himself, Natasha had done her job right, she'd worked her way all the way up the ladder in Stark's gang, and she was now the right hand of Stark's 'secretary'. Since Natasha had never led Bucky wrong, Stark would be there.

Bucky pulled his famed 'muzzle' off, it would make him too recognisable, he pulled the grey hoodie tighter around him and tucked his ponytail into the baseball cap he had from Steve. Flexing his bionic arm against his glove, he pulled a small revolver from his backpack and slipped it into his jean pocket.

A glance at his phone told him the time, five minutes until Stark would get here. He tapped out a brief message to Steve.

**Stark not here yet, Widow says 5 mins til touch down.**

Three dots popped up, and moments after Steve's reply came:

**Widow says they know you might be there, be careful he might have extra protection.**

Bucky rolled his shoulders before typing his reply 

**Great, needed a bit of tension relief recently.**

Steve responded almost instantly 

**Don't get hurt Soldier, we need you in one piece, Stark in one piece too.** Another message popped up: **Preferably.**

Bucky grinned wolfishly, feeling his muscles start to tense in preparation for what was to come.  **Sure thing Cap, WS out.** Bucky switched his phone off.

"Alright Stark, let's see what you've got."

\----

Tony pulled up outside of the shelter in his Spyder, her engine purring under him, power wishing to be unleashed. He checked his phone for anything new from Pepper, all he got was a blank notification screen.

"Right, Mr Casey, what have you got for me today?" Tony swung out of the car, flicking the door shut after him, and waving his hand to lock it. He slipped his Ray Bans off and into his pocket and slipped into the animal shelter. "Mr Casey! It has been too long! How've you been?" Tony embraced the owner. The man lit up at seeing him.

"Mr Stark, what a pleasure to see you again. Was it the Dogs you wanted to see today?" Casey guided Tony round the counter and through to the pens. "Who can I get you today? Sir Edward seems particularly affectionate today?" Tony grinned at the mention of the hound.

"Sir Edward would be a pleasure, may I walk him again?" Tony gestured towards the streets, "I could do with the fresh air."

"Of course you may, he would be delighted to join you." Casey slipped into one of the dog pens, he clipped a lead onto the golden coloured hound, and he led the dog over to Tony, "Enjoy your walk, my good sirs." Tony grinned.

"Why thank you," he glanced down at the dog, "shall we my friend?" The dog wagged his whole body at Tony _yesyesyesyesletsgo_.

The dog dragged Tony out onto the street and immediately picked up a scent, his nose on the ground, tail going ten to the dozen, pulling a laughing Tony behind him. With a joyous Sir Edward pulling Tony rapidly towards the nearest green space, it would have been so easy for Tony to switch off, stop paying attention to what was going on around him, not watch out for followers or other issues, but Pepper would gut him if she found out that he had stopped paying attention. Therefore, Tony focuses on his surroundings, eyeing up the people around him, that tall blonde woman, no one of importance. Tall, dark and beefy 'following' Tony down the street. Someone of import- _fuck that's the fucking Winter Soldier damn it._ Tony nearly panicked, but Sir Edward barking at a tree pulled him back to reality. 

Realistically, Tony had about a three percent chance of getting away from the Winter Soldier, a thirteen percent chance of beating him in a fight, so that left too high a percentage of The Winter Soldier killing, maiming or capturing Tony. _May the odds be ever in your favour my arse._ Tony sniped: _Fuck you, Susan Collins._ Tony swerved down a small backstreet, Sir Edward trotting at his heels, the hound pushed against Tony's leg, _I am here, and I will look after you._

A corner, good, Tony slid his hand into his inner pocket and pulled out two bracelets and an earpiece. Based on his calculations Tony had ten seconds to connect the earpiece and bracelets to his chip and wake Jarvis. He did it in seven, and was ready and waiting when the Soldier stalked around the corner.

"Well hello, there Soldier," _goddamnit Stark you had better not be flirting with the Winter Soldier,_ "what a surprise to see you here." Tony felt his brain switch into auto-flirt, his voice dropped slightly, his pupils dilated, he smirked, a dark, sultry thing. If the Winter Soldier was surprised, he did not show it.

"Stark," the man was tense, his entire being coiled and ready to pounce, "are you coming willingly or do I have to fight you."

"You're not even going to take me out for dinner first?" Tony faked shock, he leant forward slightly, "and you're going to take me right in front of the dog?" Tony winked, and relished in the blush that covered the Soldiers cheeks, even if it was only momentarily.

"Stark, don't make this difficult, it's only going to be you getting hurt in the end." The Soldier smirked down at Tony, danger oozing from his pose and he slinked closer towards his target.

"No, you're wrong," _shut Up Stark._ "Pepper, will come for you, and you don't want to see her when she's angry, she'll rip your balls off and feed them to you through a straw, because she's paralysed you, so no, I'm not the only one getting hurt here, and you seem to think that I'm not a threat? My precious Soldier boy how could you hurt me so?" _Seriously, Stark, would it kill you to shut up sometime?_

"You can't possibly be a threat, you're small, you have a dog, and you’re unarmed." The Soldier was growling now or was that Sir Edward, Tony could not quite tell, either way, someone was screwed.

"Well that's rather rude of you isn't it." _Stark, for crying out loud. Shut. Up._ Tony let his eyes trail down the Soldier's body. "Hey, is that a SIG P220 in your pocket or do you have a present for me?" The Soldier growled again. Jesus Stark you're asking to be shot, stop talking. "How about I take the poor dog back to the shelter and we can talk this through like adults out of his company?" 

"How can I trust you won't run away, what's to stop you?" The Soldier's eyes were cold and calculating, it was unnatural.

"Already so distrustful, why buttercup, I've got a reputation to uphold, and if it's heard that I ran from the Winter Soldier, I'm going to be called a coward and shunned from my position. Simple survival tactics sweetheart." Tony took a tentative step forward, "may we return the dog?" Sir Edward was still growling lowly, his distrust of the Soldier clear, his loyalty lay with Tony. The Soldier paused, but then stepped back to allow Tony through. 

"Don't even think of running away." His voice was lower than earlier, almost matching the dog's growl for depth, a slight shiver ran through Tony.

"Aye aye Sir," Tony mock saluted as he walked away, "you coming, or what, pretty boy, make your mind up."  
The Soldier followed Tony all the way back to the pet shelter, seemingly only watching the roads ahead of him, but Tony was well aware that he was the entire focus of the shockingly cold eyes. As usual, Tony could stand the cold silence between them for about 7 and a half seconds before he started talking. _For real, the amount you talk is definitely going to get you killed one day Stark._

“So what’s your name pretty boy, or am I going to have to keep coming up with nicknames for you the whole time?” Tony watched the Soldiers reaction or lack of one, and they walked through the street. “Ah going for the whole silent and deadly approach are we? I understand being in the presence of such an impressive person as me is quite shocking.” Tony winked at the Soldier. _Stark he is going to punch you in the face if you keep talking like that at him._

“You are a pain and it is not my place to disclose any information to you right now.” The Soldier remained looking forwards, his pace staying the same, taking even rhythmical strides. _Nice, constant._

“You are a killjoy Soldier, alas; I must leave you here to return Sir Edward.” Tony held a hand up before Bucky could interrupt and protest. “Casey does not like strangers in his building, and I am not going to run away, especially as that would mean leaving my beautiful baby.” He gestured towards the Spyder, the Soldier nodded once. 

Tony took Sir Edward into the shelter, thanking the receptionist quickly, asking her to pass his regards on to Casey and booking his return for the next week. _No promises, Stark, you do not know what is going to happen with ‘Soldier Boy’ out there._

“Alright then Winter, shall we go?” Tony stepped around to the driver’s side of the car; the Soldier hesitated. “What, you think I want to walk all the way through Brooklyn to your Super-Secret hideout? You tell me the address and I will drive us there, capisce?” The Soldier relented, stepping to the passenger side.

“No tricks, Stark.” Ah, the growl is back then.

“This is my favourite vehicle; I am not going to make her into some kind of trap now am I? That would just be stupid.” Tony stepped in and turned her on, “hey baby, did you miss me?” Tony turned to the Soldier. “Where to Soldier?”


	2. hows that for BDSM, Rogers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight trigger warning of steve being dark and rape mentions  
> slight violence but not loads?

The garage that the Soldier made Tony pull up outside was grotty and disgusting. Tony physically fought back his gag reflex at the thought of leaving his Spyder anywhere near this place. Tony turned to the Soldier.

In there, you’re serious?” The Soldier levelled Tony with a cold stare. “Okay okay don’t get your panties in a twist.” _Stark this is a dangerous game you’re playing. You’re going to get hurt._

“Park it here.” The Soldier commanded Tony when they reached the end of the garage. _Do NOT make any smart comments Tony, he’ll rip you apart from head to precious toes._

“Promise me no one’s going to touch her.” Damn you Stark. The Soldier shook his head and barked at the workers in the garage.

“Руками не трогать.” _Do not touch_ Tony’s brain helpfully translated.

“Cпасибо.” _Thank you._ Tony nodded at the Soldier, smirking at the shock on his face at Tony’s ability to speak Russian. “Yeah Soldier I can speak Russian too. Where to next?”

The Soldier led Tony through a door and up a flight of stairs. He stopped when they reached a heavy metal door. He pulled a set of keys out from his pockets, followed by a pair of handcuffs, which he held out to Tony.

“No way Winter, not happening.” Tony baulked, the first time he had actually felt any form of fear, “Not today.”

“You must.” The Soldier stepped forwards, he clicked open the cuffs, then decided something better. He clicked one cuff onto his arm, the flesh one, and held open the other for tony. “Truce?”

“Winter you wouldn’t know the meaning of truce if it bit you on the bum.” _They can smell fear, Stark, put the cuff on, you can get through this. Stark men are made of iron_.

_Stark men are made of iron._

Tony conceded, he held out his right arm, allowing the Soldier to click the cuff on. The Soldier unlocked the door, and pulled Tony through with him. _Fuck fuck fuck he’s really strong. Do not panic. No panicking allowed._ Tony glanced around the room, and spotted a familiar ginger sitting behind a broad blonde man.

“Natasha fucking Romanoff,” _Stark, do not finish that sentence, she will kill you._ “I knew I couldn’t trust you. Finally, something I can prove Pepper wrong on. I’m very glad I restricted your access on the files.”

“You really believe you could stop me hacking your puny little network?” The assassin flicked her hair over her shoulder, “It was child’s play.”

“That was all what I wanted you to see. You really believe I would have such a weak system that a red room trained girl could hack into my network? Oh, you thought I didn’t know? Well, I must say I didn’t know about this point, but of course I knew you were red room trained.” Tony scoffed at the Russian, “Do you really think so lowly of me, Miss Romanov” Tony’s tone was sharp, every word directed to hurt her. It worked, she sat up sharply looking like she had just been snapped, her eyes widening in shock.

“Enough.” It was the Soldier who spoke, he looked at the blonde man and back to Tony. “Steve, I brought you Stark.” _Don’t say it Stark._

“Well technically I brought us, I drove, and came willingly.” Tony winked at the Soldier again, before focusing his attention on this, Steve, “Captain America, what a pleasure to meet you, I’d come closer and shake your hand but I think your little lap dog might bite me.” Tony glanced at Natasha. She scowled at him and left the room when Steve flicked a wrist at her. The Soldier growled again.

“I said _enough_.” The Soldier pulled Tony forwards, “he backchats an awful lot, and he wouldn’t stop talking the entire way here, I was tempted to cut his vocal cords,” _they aren't actually cords but that’s probably not important Stark._ “but I figured you’d want him in one piece and useable.”

“Thank you Bucky.” So that’s his name, “I’m sure I could think of a few uses for a pretty face like his if he didn’t have his vocal cords either way. But the vocal cords are useful.” Tony’s face paled, he had heard that the Captain was rough, but that rough? Pepper was going to kill him.

“I’ll have you know I’m very useful.” Tony snarled, his instinct to fight rearing up. Steve’s attention flicked onto Tony.

“Are you, pretty boy? I'm sure you'd be very useful to me down on your knees, I certainly know several uses for a pretty mouth like yours. " Steve's voice was slow and smooth, his blue eyes fixed on Tony so strongly, that Tony was certain if he moved, he would break. Steve stood slowly and moved over to Tony, "why are you handcuffed to him?" Tony opened his mouth to answer, but Steve placed a finger on his lips, "I wasn't asking you, Stark."

"He refused to be handcuffed on his own, so I made a compromise, Sir." Tony spluttered.

"You call him Sir? Is your gang some kind of messed up BDSM group?" _Stark, shut up._ Steve's gaze flicked back onto Tony.

"It's a sign of respect, something which you haven't seemed to have learned." Steve leaned closer, his breath fanning over Tony's cheeks. "Maybe we should teach you how to be respectful." If Tony had been moving at all earlier, he certainly was not now, fear etched onto his face as Steve held his position above him. Tony slowly grinned up at Steve, a plan forming at the back of his brain. _Don't be stupid that’s a bad idea very very ver-_

"I'll respect you when you’ve earned it." Tony flicked his handcuffed wrist and the cuff broke, as one of the bracelets tony had put on earlier turned into a repulsor glove.

" _Good afternoon Sir, I must ask, was this your best plan?_ " Tony grinned as Bucky and Steve panicked. _Yes J, the best._

Steve was the first to react, he lunged for Tony, but missed as the smaller man swerved away, Tony dropped down and swept Steve's legs out from underneath him. As Steve dropped to the floor Tony placed a heavy boot on Steves neck, restricting the air the Captain could take in, _how's that for BDSM, Rogers?_ Bucky reached for the handgun in his pocket but found himself grasping at thin air and looking up into the barrel of his SIG, the safety was clicked off, and Tony was not playing games waving the gun about.

"So, you didn't have a present for me earlier?" Tony faked a disappointed pout, "I got excited for nothing." Tony shook his head down at the Captain struggling to breathe below him, "you weren't expecting that? I was looking forward to at least some kind of fight from you two, I'm kind of disappointed."

"Natasha," Bucky started, "Natasha will come back and you'll be toast."

"She can't hear you," Bucky opened his mouth as if to shout louder, but shut it again when Tony lifted the gun slightly, "she'd hear the gun, but it would be too late by then."

" _Sir, if I may. The Captain's vital levels are dropping rapidly."_ Tony lifted his boot away from Steve's neck and stepped back, keeping the gun pointed at Bucky and the repulsor pointed at Steve. Tony was not expecting much from Steve anytime soon, as he currently lay gasping for air at Bucky's feet. _How's that for a good plan J?_

"So, now we're on even ground," Tony grinned down at where Steve lay, oh you think you're so funny Stark. "What was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no a cliffhanger  
> so uhh i know thats not insanely realistic but its my story and i like that happening.  
> so tony is kinda cyber-improved, he's got a chip in his head containing Jarvis, but thats differnt to the voive telling him to stop talking if that makes sense?  
> I'll try and get another one up tonight or tomorrow, any mistakes let me know, and improvements let me know too


	3. pink's a pretty colour on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead just fyi, it's my first attempt so please be nice.  
> im trying to sort out this damn formatting  
> Ya enjoy

Tony waited for Steve to regain full brain control, before continuing to talk at them, both the gun and repulsor pointed towards the larger men.

"You seem to want to talk to me? Have I got something you want?" _This is a dangerous situation Stark, be careful._

“Brooklyn.” Steve spoke first, he was still slightly struggling to breathe, but refused to back down. “We want control of all the Brooklyn trade.”

“No.” Tony shook his head, "that half of Brooklyn is _mine_ , and like _hell_ are you going to get it. I’ll be a dead man before that happens.”

“Aw princess, here I was, thinking we had a connection.” Bucky smirked across at Tony. _Don’t blush, don’t blush, don-_ “pink’s pretty colour on you Stark.”

“You bet, you should see where else its pretty.” _Nice one Stark, real smooth._ Bucky grinned, a devious-cardiac-arrest-inducing look. Definitely one Tony would save. ~~for him and his hand later.~~ “You can’t have Brooklyn, the only way you could get any more of Brooklyn would be under me,” Tony smirked at the slight double meaning.

“Under you huh? That might be something we’d be into, hey, Buck, I bet Stark would look real pretty above me.” Steve licked his lips ~~another one for later.~~ “Just imagine him all flushed and wanting for us,” fuck that was not a sentence Tony ever thought he would ~~enjoy~~ hear.

“Yeah Stevie, I’m seein’ it.” _So this is how the great Tony Stark dies,_ “I bet he’d fit jus’ perfectly between us Stevie, all hot and pretty.” ~~No man should be allowed to do that.~~ “Jus’ look at him now Stevie, all hot and ready for us. I bet you those pretty lips would look even prettier ‘round your cock-”

“Alright, I think we’ve gone past business hours gentlemen, I have other appointments and as delicious as that sounds, I really do prefer to be taken out for dinner and be courted first.” _That was a good recovery Stark, I’ll give you that._ “It was my pleasure meeting you, come up with a better business plan and I might consider it.” Tony raised the gun and repulsor again, and headed to the door. “I’m keeping the gun.” Bucky flung an arm around him, firm and restricting, making sure to avoid the gun. 

“Must you?” Bucky made a move as to continue talking, but stepped back when Tony flicked the gun muzzle up, his finger dangerously close to the trigger.  
"Back off, Soldier." Tony snarled, before fleeing the room.

\---

"Oh God, Stevie I'm sold." Bucky slid to the floor next to Steve, he reached out to grab Steve's attention. "Did ya see how pretty he looked?"

"Yeah Buck I saw." Steve rolled over to look at Bucky. "I never thought being beaten up would be so hot. Damn."

Bucky pulled himself up, and reached down to grab Steve's arm, and pulled him up too. Steve's eyes were blown, pink flushed across his cheeks. Bucky reached up to trace the blush, letting his finger trail down, brushing over Steve's lips.

"Look at you," Bucky's voice was barely a whisper, but it was still enough, Steve's eyes fluttered shut, "we barely said anything, and look at you, so pretty, so ready." Bucky cupped Steve's chin, tilting his head up, exposing his pale throat. Watching Steve's heartrate elevate, the precious life pulsing through him. Bucky leant forwards, his beard scratching against Steve's, slowly closing his lips around Steve's pulse point, sucking a mark over the point, a mark he knew would fade within the day, but still marking Steve as his. Bucky grinned and placed a kiss on top of the mark, still as thrilled at the hitch in Steve's breathing as he was when he first caused this response in him. 

"Please." Steve sounded wrecked already, he had been needed Bucky for weeks. "Please. Bucky, _please_." Steve arched up against Bucky, pressing everything against him, "Bucky, need-"

"What do you need Stevie? What can I do for you?" Bucky curled his left arm around Steve's back, bringing him closer, finding another spot on Steve's neck to mark, drawing the blood up to the surface, marking Steve as _his_.

"Need you, now please." Steve gasped and tipped his head back further, "please Bucky, please." Bucky moved away from Steve's neck and reached up to claim Steve's mouth, starting the kiss softly, asking gently for permission. Steve gave readily, opening up for Bucky, hungry for contact. Bucky slid his thigh between Steve's, letting the larger man rock against him, Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth, everything feeling hot and heavy and there, Bucky's metal fingers found Steve's zipper, "God, yes."

Bucky spun the pair around, pushing Steve against the wall, and slowly sinking to his knees, keeping his eyes fixed on Steve, watching the larger man's reactions to him. Bucky pulled Steve's jeans down, mouthing Steve's cock through the fabric of his boxers, kissing the small wet mark at the top. Steve moaned and threaded a hand through Bucky's long hair, his fingers tightening as Bucky continued working his way through Steve's underwear. Bucky finally pulled Steve's boxers down, catching the tip of Steve’s dick between his lips, not even hesitating as he swallowed all of Steve down, praying great thanks to whatever God made Bucky without a gag reflex. Bucky was once again thanking this God as Steve bucked up into his mouth. Steve was practically singing as Bucky rose back up to the tip of his dick, swirling his tongue around the tip, eliciting swear words that would have made even the most foul mouthed sailors blush.

Keeping up his attack on the top of Steve’s cock, Bucky wrapped his _left_ hand around his base, smirking slightly at Steve’s shocked gasp at the temperature difference. Bucky loved it. The soft, flushed skin was warm and comforting under his metal fingers, his motor control was so fine, he could almost vibrate his fingers around Steve. His touch receptors were so sensitive p, he could feel almost all the ridges and folds around Steve’s dick.

“So good Bucky, fuck.” Bucky gently scraped his teeth over the head of Steve’s cock, causing the blonde to jerk up into Bucky’s mouth. “So good, so close.” Steve’s rambling and the tightening of his hand in Bucky’s hair was the only warning Bucky got before Steve came, spilling into Bucky’s mouth, his cries turning the air blue at his word choice.

“You really did need that, didn’t you, punk?” Bucky stood up and smiled softly at Steve, before reaching for his chin and pulling him in for a soft kiss, Steve was soft and compliant, giving as good as he could. Bucky reached down and tucked Steve’s softening dick away, kissing him softly as he did.

\----

Tony floored the Audi away from the garage as fast as the local Brooklyn traffic would allow. His heart hammering against his rib cage, beating an insane tune inside his head.

“ _Sir, if I may, your vital levels are very high,_ ” Jarvis echoed around his head, “ _you may find it useful to remove your foot from the accelerator pedal and slow down slightly._ ” Tony sighed, removing his foot from the gas pedal,braking slightly, changing down a gear and focusing more on actually driving.

“J, what happened back there?” Tony’s voice was barely a whisper, tinged with hope fear. “ _I do believe Sir, that Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers attempted to seduce you, the only reason that you did not recognise this, is because you are usually the seducer, not the seduced.”_

“J, remind me to donate you to the local day care next time I have a free hour, your programming seems to be off, I’m detecting some sort of arguing back.” Tony rolled his eyes in good nature, his heartbeat dropping already.

“ _Absolutely Sir, I’ll schedule it between your emotions talk with Miss Potts and your feelings debate with Mr. Rhodes._ ” If Jarvis was human, he would be rolling his eyes now.

“Is that sarcasm Jarvis?” Tony gasped.

“ _I learn from the best, Sir.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm that was crap.  
> Improvements?  
> My ponies say hi by the way
> 
> EDIT 1/12/17: I fixed the formatting who's proud?


	4. you messed up stark, she swore at you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey long time no see!  
> I'm back, with. New chapter. And five percent battery.  
> Enjoy 
> 
> Smut ahead just so you're aware:)

“Anthony Edward Stark!” Pepper stormed into Tony’s office with the rage only achieved by someone who’s spent too long dealing with eccentric geniuses. “What in the ever loving fuck happened yesterday?” _You messed up Stark, she swore at you._ “What were you thinking? Actually no, don’t answer that, because you clearly weren’t. You could have been killed! Killed! What the hell would the rest of us be doing if that had happened? Going in to fucking battle Tony, preparing to go out on those streets and kill strangers because you were a total idiot and decided to go meandering into the Howling fucking Commandos base.” Pepper paused for breath, and Tony could see she was crying, hot, fat, ugly tears, that made her usually stunning features go all puffy and red. Tony opened his arms for her and she collapsed into them.

“I’m okay Pep, I promise, I promise.” Tony pulled pepper close into him, “I found some interesting news when I was out there.” Pepper sat up, using her sleeve to wipe the tears and snot off her face. Her eyes narrowed slightly. “So they want all of Brooklyn, I said no, of course, why would I give away Brooklyn like that? I love it, I own it, it’s mine.” Tony grinned down at Pepper, who was watching him with suspicious eyes, “and also, your precious receptionist, Miss Rushman, works for El Capitano. And has been very happily snitching on us.” Pepper buried her head into Tony’s chest.

“Okay that’s great, I’m thrilled for you, you are aware that you may have just started a war though, aren’t you?” Pepper sighed, “Tony, I love you, you know that, and you know I would kill for you.” Well you already have Pep, but we agreed not to talk about that. “Well done on finding out about the secretary, and on getting into their base so smoothly, that was a job well done. I am proud of you, but please, next time, because I know there will be a next time, be careful, don’t let them take advantage of you. We can’t lose you.” She reached up and touched the side of his head, above the scar from his operations. “Not after everything we’ve been though.” She placed a kiss on top of his head. “Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

“That’ll be all Miss Potts.” Tony smiled fondly after her. Tony turned towards his desk. “Jarvis, all systems up please?”

“ _Of course Sir, what would you like to start on today?_ ” The AI buzzed to action, bringing up several holographic screens.

“I was thinking of improving the repulsor gloves, they seemed a bit sticky using them earlier.” Tony pulled the open glove off his hand, and unclipped the other bracelet.

“ _Excellent thinking Sir, pulling up the schematics now.”_

\--

“ _Sir Colonel Rhodes is requesting entry, shall I let him in?”_ Jarvis startled Tony out of his working haze.

“Ah sure, J what time is it?” 7.30, supplied the hologram on the wall. Tony curled and uncurled his back, placing the soldering iron down in its dock and untangling himself from the wires he had managed to wind his way into. “Honeybear! I’ve missed you! What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Does the army know that you’re visiting a mafia boss?” Tony winked at the other man.

“Tony I think you can guess why I’m here.” James did not look very impressed at all, oh crap, he’s probably been talking to Pepper.

“Rhodes, I can promise you, whatever Pepper said, it’s not that bad.” The Colonel shook his head.  
“Tones, I know you can look after yourself, I’m not doubting that, I saw you kick plenty of butt in MIT, but seriously? Going straight into the Howling Commandos base? On your own? I mean at least you were armed. Did you even think?” James looked worried. “Hell, Tony what would the rest of us have done if you hadn’t come back? I don’t want to be thinking about it, because I know like gospel, that it would not be good.” James scrubbed a hand over his face. “Don’t do it again man, I’m too old for this.” 

“Rhodey, I’m sorry,” Tony smiled softly, “next time I’ll have backup somewhere.” James laughed.

“You’d better.”

\--

Somehow, Tony found himself, sprawled over his bed, slightly over being tipsy, at about three in the morning. Agreed, this absolutely was not the latest, or earliest – depending on how you looked at it – that Tony had ended up here. Tony caught his mind wandering, and his hands, _ah yep,_ most definitely his hands. With his hands firmly settled in his pants, Tony followed where his mind was going, _where was it again? Ah_ sandwiched between two beefy Brooklyn boys, very hot, very sweaty, and very hard. Against his better judgement, this situation continued to play out in his head, as his hands carried him forwards.

Tony could not help thinking about what the two men would be like in bed. Bucky would be behind him, definitely, pressed up against Tony’s back, his dick, hot and heavy, pressed into Tony’s back, leaved kisses and bites all over the back of Tony’s neck, telling Tony how _good_ he looked, telling Tony how _pretty_ he looked, how pretty he was all flushed and needy. Tony could imagine his metal hand, searching, pressing. Oh fuck, pressing his metal fingers against Tony’s hole, the cold metal a strong contrast to the warm hand winding its way though Tony’s hair, pulling his head, putting Tony where he was needed.

Tony’s hand sped up, one had clasping his cock, the other following Bucky’s hand, tracing around his hole, pushing, but not entering, just there, asking, reminding.

Steve would be in front of him, claiming Tony’s mouth, pushing up into him, rocking forwards, a thick thigh pushed between Tony’s legs. Steve’s own cock pushed up against Tony’s stomach, leaving wet trails. _God damn how are they both so big?_ When Steve was not assaulting Tony’s mouth, Steve would be leaving marks down the front of Tony’s neck. Marking Tony as his. _Possessive fuckers._

Tony arched his back up, fucking his hips up into his hand, letting his other hand trail, flicking over a nipple, dipping into his mouth, following the curve of his collarbone.

Steve would have one hand on his cock, taking his time, cheeky fucker, the other hand would be wrapped around Tony’s wrists, holding Tony up, keeping Tony entirely in their control. Steve would take both their cocks in his hand, sliding them together, a slick, warm mess. 

Tony’s hand sped up, the slick precome aiding his efforts. O _h fuck_.

Steve would be fucking against Tony’s dick, choosing the pace, keeping Tony on the edge. Holding Tony still while Bucky slid between his cheeks, _god damn that’s a big dick._

Tony shuddered at the thought, being held and used by the two men. Being under their utter control, he could feel himself slipping.

Steve would lean down and bite below Tony’s ear, and growl into his ear. 

_Mine_.

Tony arched up into his fist, toppling over the edge. Splashing hot and white everywhere. Tony drifted out of consciousness with two Brooklyn accents whispering through his head.

_Mine.  
_

_**Ours**. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure how I feel about this one. Kind pointless. *shrugs*
> 
> Thank you for reading *kisses*
> 
> Ooh any improvements?
> 
> (Kudos and comments are always welcome!)


	5. beefy dream stalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the wonderful Lonnah_Bunneh (how do frickin tag you) for this sneaky idea

In comparison to Natasha, Steve and Bucky, Clint “Hawkeye” Barton was relatively new to working in a gang. Clint was a sharp shooting ex-assassin, who had been pulled into working for Steve and Bucky by Natasha after they had returned from a mission in Hungary. Supposedly, Clint’s last mission. Clint had dropped one off handed comment about being bored on the flight back, and Natasha had thrown the Howling Commandos at him. Naturally, Clint said yes. So here he was, out in a bar, in the name of the Howling Commandos. Not that anyone knew that, the whole purpose of Clint being part of the gang, was that no one knew who he was. Right now, his target was one Anthony Stark.

Saturdays were seen as neutral days, different gangs could go to the same bars and drink, without being hungover on Monday when work would start. Clint had chosen Asgard bar, because it served the strongest drinks, and Clint had heard about Tony’s softness towards two of the bar tenders; Thor Odinson, and his partner, Bruce Banner.

Clint had been told, by nameless people who will remain nameless, that tonight Tony would be here, and sometime later this evening, so would Steve and Bucky. Clint pulled up a chair near the bar, pulling out his phone and sending a text off to the nameless man.

**Hey Frosty, I've arrived, I'll let you know how it goes ~ Hawkeye**

_Read 9.34._

"Great, one of those guys." Clint grumbled, adjusting his position, and watching the people filtering in and out of the bar. His eyes settled on a pretty brunette sat by the bar, laughing with the blonde bartender. "So, you're the guy Steve and Bucky won't shut up about, well, it's time to put my plan into action." Clint stood up and sauntered over to the bar and slid onto the stool next to Tony. "Well hello there handsome, can I buy you a drink?" Tony glanced up at Clint, shock clear on his pretty features, before it melted away into a dazzling grin.

"Why yes please, I'll have a whiskey please," Tony winked at the blonde before turning to Clint, "what's your name? Just asking for what I'll be screaming later, presumably." Tony grinned roguishly, which Clint grinned right back.

"My names Clint, but I'm hoping _I'll_ be screaming for _you_. What's yours handsome?" _He already knew, but that would be creepy._

"Tony. Can I ask, what brings you over here?" Tony leant forwards, edging slightly into Clint’s space. Wow, he's even prettier up close. I see what Steve and Bucky meant about him.

"I saw a pretty face, and decided to come over and try my luck," Clint smiled across at Tony, "looks like you're more than just a pretty face huh baby?" Clint's eyes trailed south. Tony grinned.

"You like what you see pretty boy? " _God, Clint could do this all day_.

“Who wouldn’t,” Tony’s grin was feral, Clint’s magic charm working like a treat on Tony. The brunette was caught, hook, line and sinker, totally wrapped up in Clint. Clint caught movement behind Tony, coming in through the door was Steve and Bucky, both of their eyes locked in on Clint, or more specifically, the man Clint was sat with. Keeping the eye contact with the pair, Clint leant right up into Tony’s space, his lips brushing against Tony’s ear, pressing his body against Tony, and whispered in his ear, dropping his voice slightly, knowing the rough tone, would sit like whiskey in Tony’s ear. “How about we leave this place, go find somewhere quiet, and I can find out what’s really under those slacks?” Clint trailed his hand up Tony’s thigh, his eyes hooded and dark, still not losing contact with Steve and Bucky.

Clint personally found it hilarious at how personally Steve and Bucky were taking this. The shock on Steve’s face that Clint would do this to them, and Bucky’s straight up fury that he was touching his ‘fella’, as Bucky had occasionally referred to Tony as. Should have been quicker boys, you can’t go moping to me about how beautiful he is, without me doing something about it. Clint placed a kiss below Tony’s ear.

“I’ve just got a text to send, check my place is free, then we can go, sound good pretty boy?” Tony nodded, licking his lips very unsubtly.

**S &B have arrived, this should be fun ~ Hawkeye **

_Good luck._

Clint grinned and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders, guiding him up and towards the door, parading him right in front of his two furious gang leaders. Steve slowly started to stand up, Clint watched every movement out of the corner of his eye, he stepped slightly in front of Tony to guard him from Steve and Bucky's fury.

"Barton." _Shit, no such luck._ Clint turned to face Steve, plastering a fake grin over his face.

"Steve! What a surprise to see you here!" Clint could see the fury working its way further and further across Steve's features.

"Allow me to introduce you to Tony, we were just headed off." Bucky nearly growled at that.

"Tony." Steve nodded towards the smaller brunet. "What a pleasure to see you here." Tony tensed under Clint's arm watching the blond with intense suspicion.

“Clint, why don’t you run along home now, I think _Natasha_ was expecting you home soon.” Bucky’s grin was feral, “Why don’t you leave Tony here with us and go _home_.” It was very clear that Bucky was not asking. “I promise we’ll look after Tony for you.”

"Ah, sure." As much as Clint wanted to take Tony back for himself, he knew better than to challenge Steve and Bucky. "I'll see you another time handsome." Clint ghosted a kiss over Tony's cheek. Bucky muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _not over my dead body._

…

  
Tony was sick of spending his evenings clutching his sheets and wishing for two beefy assassins to come and join him. He needed proper release and he needed a hot body under him. He needed the control back and he needed it now. So he took off to his favourite bar, with his two favourite bartenders, one, a soft souled but ferocious when needed fellow genius Bruce Banner, and the other, a towering hunk of a man called Thor Odinson. Tony was utterly convinced that Thor was an actual God, with powers and everything. But he liked his special seat and chats with Bruce by the bar too much to ask.

Tony liked the look of the cute blonde that was eyeing him up from one of the sunken leather chairs, hoping that he would come over and buy him a drink, because damn that was an ass he needed to be in since yesterday. Tony smiled down at his drink when cute blonde came over and slid into the stool next to him.

“Well hello there handsome, can I buy you a drink?" Tony glanced up at Cline, faking shock, before letting it fade into a show stopping grin.

"Why yes please, I'll have a whiskey please," Tony winked at the Thor before turning back to Clint, "what's your name? Just asking for what I'll be screaming later, presumably." Tony grinned, delighted when the blonde grinned right back.

"My names Clint, but I'm hoping I'll be screaming for you. What's yours handsome?" _oh he’s a bottom thank the Lord._

"Tony. Can I ask, what brings you over here?" Tony leant forwards, edging slightly into Clint’s space.

"I saw a pretty face, and decided to come over and try my luck," Clint smiled across at Tony, "looks like you're more than just a pretty face huh baby?" Clint's eyes trailed south. Tony grinned. Taking Clint home was gonna be easy.

"You like what you see pretty boy? " Tony was so please with this one, _might even go for a couple of rounds, maybe get him to switch._

“Who wouldn’t,” Tony’s grin was feral, he already liked Clint, his easy drawl, he was an easy man to flirt with, hopefully he’ll be an easy man to fuck too. Clint shifted right into Tony’s space, everything pressed up against Tony, his lips pressing up against Tony’s ear, his voice warm and rough like honey whiskey in Tony’s ear. “How about we leave this place, go find somewhere quiet, and I can find out what’s really under those slacks?” Clint trailed his hand up Tony’s thigh, sending his thoughts right to where they were gonna be very soon. Clint placed a kiss below Tony’s ear.

“I’ve just got a text to send, check my place is free, then we can go, sound good pretty boy?” Tony nodded, licking his lips very unsubtly.

Clint sent his text, and was back with Tony in an instant, wrapping an arm around him, and guiding him towards to door, Tiny was in the middle of describing what he was gonna do to Clint when they got out of here, when a gruff voice interrupted him.

“Barton.” _Steven Fucking Rogers, just the guy featuring in all my wet dreams recently._ Clint turned to face Steve, plastering a fake grin over his face.  
"Steve! What a surprise to see you here!" Tony was shocked at the fury working its way further and further across Steve's features. "Allow me to introduce you to Tony, we were just headed off." _Was_   _Bucky growling?_

"Tony." Steve nodded towards the smaller brunet. "What a pleasure to see you here." Tony instinctively tensed below Clint’s arm, it was like being watched by predators out on a hunt.

“Clint, why don’t you run along home now, I think _Natasha_ was expecting you home soon.” Bucky’s was most definitely growling. “Why don’t you leave Tony here with us and go _home_. I promise we’ll look after Tony for you.”

"Ah, sure. I'll see you another time handsome." Clint ghosted a kiss over Tony's cheek. Bucky muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _not over my dead body._

Never one to back down from a challenge, Tony grabbed Clint’s arm before he could run away, and pulled him close, stealing him into a searing kiss, that left Clint looking utterly blown away.

“Something to remember me by.” Tony turned to face the two beefy dream stalkers.

_Well fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint was kinda a good bro here, right?
> 
> So I had some intense writers block, and I'm still kinda stuck on it now, but I hope you all enjoy that!!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Please please pleeeeaaassseeeeee.


	6. daddy needs a bit of help here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm so so so sorry I took so long to write this. Enjoy?!

Tony Stark was a brave man. 

Well it was kind of hard not to be brave when you had had fear beaten out of you by an alcoholic father. Fear bleached out of you by years of alcohol poisoning. Fear trained out of you. 

Tony Stark was a strong man.

It was hard not to be strong when he grew up in a workshop. Hard not to be strong when he was brought up in a training room. Hard not to be strong when he would be sent out on missions with nothing to protect himself with, nothing to use as a weapon. Nothing but a stapler, a metal ruler and half a desk. _Please don't ask he's self conscious about that. He took out seven highly trained special ops though._

But sat across the table from the elusive Winter Soldier and his handler, the infamous, Captain America. Tony felt scared and weak. 

Tony could be logical about this. They were unlikely to start a scene here, it would be too noticeable. Too obvious. Tony rubbed a hand over his ear, triggering his system.

**All systems online sir, how can I help?**

_J? Daddy needs a bit of help here, scan this situation, tell me what could go wrong, where are my weaknesses?_

"So Tony." Steve leaned forwards to pick up his drink, he stayed leant forwards and looked up at Tony. "Tell us about yourself."

**Distraction technique sir, could be used to keep your focus on Mr. Rogers, while Mr. Barnes does something to you, watch out for the drink, could be used as a weapon, both the liquid and the glass.**

"Ah, well I don't really see what there is to know?" Tony was aiming for calm and cool but came off as slightly flustered and flirty? Bucky leant back in his chair, long, relaxed and holy _hell what a body that man has._

**Preliminary scans show that Mr. Barnes is relatively unarmed and that Mr. Rogers is entirely in armed too, if it came to hand to hand combat you could certainly hold you own.**

_You say relatively?_

_**Mr. Barnes has one small fire arm under his jeans and a knife strapped to his side.** _

"Naw doll, I'm sure there's more to you than that." Bucky's eyes were stormy and tempting, very obviously trailing down Tony's body. 

"Well what do you want to know?" Tony was unsure whether to preen or tense from the Soldier's gaze.

"Tell us about yourself, where did you come from?" _Where did you go? Where did you come from cotton-eyed joe._ Steve seemed to burn less intensely to Bucky. With Bucky, his gaze was fired intense. He was always watching, like a hunter and prey. But Steve seemed different, a softer gaze. It caused prickles downs the back of Tony's neck, unnerving him slightly. It was the kind of gaze you wanted to be in all the time or completely out of it, there was no in between.

"My mom was Italian, my dad was American, he's, well he was a pretty big deal almost everywhere. You might of heard of him, Howard Stark?" Tony shrugged, pretending to pass it off as nothing big, but Howard Stark was a huge deal. His company was working on green energy solutions _-that's Tony's work by the way-_ and creating newer better ways to help people with disabilities and injuries - _you guessed it, that's Tony's work too._

"Yeah. We heard of Howard, how come you're working the blacklist business if you've got a daddy like Howard then?" Bucky _seemed_ genuinely curious, why would a kid with a background like that want to be involved in gangs and illegal trading? 

"The whole street gang trade was a _mess_ I saw my fath- _Howard's_  interns coming into work after being ransacked by your mindless thugs." Tony was snarling by the end. "Seemed like a good business plan to go clean it up."

"Huh, fair enough." Steve nodded.

"So what about you? What got you two Brooklyn buddies into this trade?"

"Well Stevie used to get into so many fights that he caused a blip on the head guy's radar, we got pulled in, and it turned out that Steve had ruined most of their high end deals. This big brute of a man, and I mean big, he was built like a brick shit house almost looked purple and went by the name Thanos. Kinda stupid though." Bucky gesticulated wildly. "He let me and Steve work our way right up to his side and then Steve decided that wasn't enough for him, so we became the leaders."

"And Thanos?" Tony lent forwards slightly, intrigued.

"No one's heard from him since." Steve was grinning smugly.

"Huh, impressive. And you two founded the Howling Commandos. And just like that. Picture perfect couple too, you've got 'innocent' blonde sweetheart over here," Tony pointed at Steve "and broody brunet over their." Tony nodded towards Bucky.

"Yeah, me and Buck fit together just right, he's good like that." Steve turned to face Bucky, Tomy felt the loss of Steve's gaze immediately, and the way that Steve looked at Bucky said a thousand words, Steve looked at Bucky like he would lasso the moon and give it to Bucky like a balloon if he asked.

"But we ain't opposed to trying new things, or more things." Bucky shifted towards Tony. "What do you think doll, can we take you for dinner first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry, I've had exams at school, writers block and I've managed to get myself a girlfriend I'm ??? 
> 
> Let me know what your thinking! I'm gonna sleep now, I have an exam on Monday, I'm going to the cinema on Momday evening but I'll try and have something up by Friday if that works? 
> 
> Did you like this chapter? Ooooh did anyone see any mistakes? Please we let me know I do t wanna look like that idiot with tonnes of grammar errors and such.
> 
> Love ya xx


End file.
